


Tres primeras citas

by Lady_Khum



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, no importa cuántas veces se distancien ni cuántas veces tengan que empezar de cero, tarde o temprano sus caminos acabarán por cruzarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#### Primera cita nº 1

-No, no voy a ir. Decidido, me quedo en casa.

Eun Hyuk se sienta por tercera vez en la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Las dos veces anteriores terminó por cambiar de idea y hasta de atuendo. Aunque, claro, eso lo ha hecho como cinco veces. 

Se ha probado varios pantalones y un número exagerado de camisetas. ¿Es mejor ir informal o vestir algo más elegante? Aunque tampoco tiene nada elegante, la verdad. Tan sólo un traje que su madre le obligó a ponerse para la boda de su tía y eso no piensa volver a ponérselo en su vida. 

Pero ya ha decidido no ir. Definitivamente. Así que pasa, ya no se prueba más ropa. 

Y si ya lo ha decidido, ¿por qué se siente tan raro? Como si en el fondo supiera que tiene que asistir a esa cita. Algo le dice que no puede faltar. ¿Será eso lo que llaman un pálpito? Nunca ha tenido ninguno así que…

-¡Hyuk, recoge ahora mismo el desastre del baño o no sales de casa! 

Es la voz de su madre desde el pasillo. Ha dejado la ducha manga por hombro, lo sabe, pensaba recogerla enseguida pero como lleva media hora decidiendo qué se pone…

-¡Voy, mamá, enseguida lo hago!

Escucha a la mujer rezongar tras la puerta cerrada de su cuarto pero no entiende lo que dice. Tampoco hace falta, ya se lo imagina.

Va a hacer lo que su madre le ha pedido antes de que se enfade de verdad y lo castigue, y entonces sí que se queda sin cita. Mientras echa la ropa sucia en el cesto y seca los charcos de agua que ha dejado en el suelo se reprende por volver a pensar en esa cita como si fuera una audiencia con el papa. 

Y gracias que no lo es, porque el propósito de esa cita no es precisamente santo. 

Todo aquel berenjenal que tiene en la cabeza lo está volviendo loco y decide hacer caso a su instinto. Va a ir a esa cita y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Termina de arreglarse, se mira detenidamente la cara en el espejo para asegurarse de que está bien afeitado, pero como apenas tiene dos tristes pelos en la barbilla y otro par en el bigote, las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son casi nulas.

Lo que sí tiene es un grano cabrón que le ha salido justo esa mañana. Está seguro de que ha sido por los nervios, el estrés de la cita ha propiciado que aquel hijo de puta apareciera a traición. Su madre, sin embargo, piensa que es lo más normal a los quince años. Te salen granos, pelos locos donde antes sólo había piel suave, se te enredan las cuerdas vocales y hablas a ratos como Shreck y a ratos como la ratita presumida… y te dan calentones de lo más tonto cada diez minutos. 

Y uno de esos calentones tiene la culpa de que ahora esté en esa situación. Eso y haberse confesado con el toca huevos de Kangin. Su amigo siempre ha sido un poco plasta pero desde que le dijo lo de sus “preferencias” no hace más que molestarlo.

En el fondo lo entiende, debe de resultarle muy extraño tener un amigo al que le gustan los chicos y sinceramente da gracias porque no haya salido corriendo, negándole el saludo y renegando de su amistad a golpe de insulto. 

No, Kangin no es de esos. Puso cara rara, es cierto, pero su curiosidad enfermiza es más poderosa y desde ese día sólo vive para preguntarle si ya se ha enamorado de algún tío, si ya ha experimentado con alguno, si cuando van a ver los partidos de futbol del equipo del cole se empalma… En fin, lo normal siendo él.

Ya no sabe qué decirle para que deje de suponer, como hace erróneamente casi todo el mundo, que los gays van por ahí enamorándose de cualquier tío con el que se relacionan. Ha negado mil veces que tuviera alguien en vista, ni que le gustara ningún chico que conocieran, ni que se le ponga dura en los vestuarios después de clase de gimnasia.

Y toda aquella negativa sólo sirvió para que su buen amigo lo viera como un ser patético y pensara que necesitaba su ayuda para “romper el cascarón”.

-Pero, tío, déjame en paz. No sé por qué se te ha metido en la cabeza que necesito tener una cita para estar seguro de que me gustan los chicos.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro, eh? Tendrás que probarlo, no sé.

-Tú no has estado con ninguna chica y estás seguro de que te gustan, ¿no? Pues es lo mismo.

-¡Oye, que yo he estado con muchas chicas! Un montón, lo que pasa es que soy un caballero y no lo cuento para no dañar su imagen.

Hyuk estalla en carcajadas por la fanfarronada y Kangin le da una colleja que le deja las piernas flojas. Es siempre lo mismo. 

Pero su amigo esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Tuvo la absurda ocurrencia de concertarle una cita con un chico que conocía, alguien de su barrio, no sabía bien. La cosa es que tras negarse rotundamente, decidió hacerlo y no sabe muy bien por qué.

Le contó que ese chico era “de los suyos” y que tenía experiencia. Le comió el coco pintándole una escena en la que por fin daba rienda suelta a su sexualidad y se morreaba con alguien que no fuera su propia mano. 

-¿De verdad no quieres probar qué se siente? Yo no paro de pensar en chicas, en cómo sería besarlas y tocarlas bajo la ropa. Lo hago todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso no sentís lo mismo los gays? ¿No tienes ganas de tener algo de contacto físico con alguien de una vez?

Eso fue lo que lo convenció.

Claro que quiere, joder. Le apetece mucho saber qué se siente al relacionarse con otro chico de forma romántica, flirtear y dejar de controlar las miradas indiscretas por miedo a que lo malinterpreten y le rompan la boca de un puñetazo.

Se arregla el pelo negro un poco, aunque lo lleva tan corto que tampoco se nota, y se mira al espejo con determinación. 

-Venga, Hyuk, sin miedo. Va a ser tu gran noche.

Se pone una chaqueta vaquera y se guarda en el bolsillo el móvil, las llaves de casa y la cartera, donde lleva el papelito que le ha dado Kangin con el lugar de la cita y el nombre del chico escritos.

Aunque no hace falta llevarlo, recuerda perfectamente cada dato:

- _Recreativos en Jangsa-Dong, pasando el río. A las 18:00h. Dong Hae._

Escucha el manido sermón de su madre de que no llegue después de las diez, que sólo tiene quince años y los niños no hacen nada en la calle de noche, y se marcha. Camina hasta la estación de tren y coge el que le llevará a Jangsa-Dong. 

A esas alturas está temblando como un cachorro mojado. 

El trayecto en tren se le hace ridículamente corto y es que se ha pasado el rato con la mente en lo que se va a encontrar cuando llegue allí. Cómo será ese chico. Qué harán esa noche.

¡Joder, está nerviosísimo!

No le cuesta nada encontrar los recreativos porque tiene un luminoso del tamaño de un remolque. Además aquello está muy animado, hay gente por los alrededores y la puerta del local, sentados en la plaza que está justo enfrente.

Eso le hace pensar en cómo demonios va a reconocer al chico entre tanta gente si no sabe cómo es. Y por la hora ya debe de estar por allí. 

¿O no?

¿Y si se ha arrepentido? ¿Y si no ha asistido a la cita? ¿Y si está haciendo el ridículo más espantoso?

Está a punto de llamarse patético cuando ve a alguien apartado, cerca de la puerta pero no justo delante. Está solo y juega a balancear sus propios pies de adelante atrás como si le pusiera nervioso esperar. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y podría jurar que las lleva ahí porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

Se acerca a él sin demasiada seguridad. Está de espaldas así que no puede verlo. Cuando está detrás de él le toca un hombro con mucho cuidado.

-Per…perdona. ¿Eres Dong Hae?

El muchacho se vuelve de golpe, casi dando un brinco, y lo mira espantado. Lleva uniforme escolar y el pelo demasiado largo. Hyuk piensa que no le pega mucho, un corte de pelo no le vendría mal. Tiene unos ojos grandes y expresivos pero supone que eso puede deberse a la sorpresa. Lo demás… No está mal, no es que sea una escultura griega pero podría ser peor.

-Sí, soy yo – dice cuando se recompone - ¿Y tú eres Eun Hyuk?

-Ajá.

Y hasta ahí la conversación coherente. 

Se quedan en la acera mirando para cualquier sitio menos a sus respectivas citas, nerviosos como nunca. Al menos Hyuk lo está, no sabe bien si el “chico experimentado” simplemente está esperando que él dé el primer paso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Entramos o…?

-Lo que quieras – responde Dong Hae encogiéndose de hombros sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-Me da igual. Si tú quieres…

Sólo le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga y entra a los recreativos. Hyuk lo sigue hasta el final, a una máquina tipo Street Fighter. 

-¿Juegas? – le dice sacando una moneda del bolsillo.

-Vale. 

Juegan durante casi media hora. Hae gana por cinco partidas a cuatro. Si gana la siguiente lo dejan, en eso han quedado. Y Hyuk está tan cansado de jugar que se deja ganar sin que resulte muy obvio. Si hubiera querido pasar la tarde jugando se habría quedado en su casa, ahí habían ido a otra cosa, ¿no?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Hae se vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos y se balancea sobre los pies. ¿Acaso no puede estarse quieto?

-Lo que quieras. Menos jugar, no me apetece seguir jugando.

-Ni a mí. Vamos por un refresco. 

Hyuk lo sigue hasta la entrada donde están colocadas en una hilera interminable todas las máquinas expendedoras del mundo. Pero Hae no se para allí, sino que sigue hasta la calle. 

No sabe bien a dónde va y parece muy seguro de que lo seguirá a donde vaya porque no se gira ni una vez. Está oscuro y no conoce esa zona así que mejor no perderlo de vista… o volverse a los recreativos y no exponerse a perderse o algo peor.

Está a punto de preguntarle a dónde va cuando se para delante de una máquina en plena calle. Lo ve examinar con detalle los productos que tiene y extiende la mano hacia él.

-¿Tienes una moneda? He gastados las mías en la máquina.

-Claro.

Hyuk le da dos monedas y espera que saque refrescos para ambos, pero no es así. 

Una sola lata de refresco sale de la máquina expendedora. Hae la abre y bebe de ella tranquilamente, como si Hyuk no estuviera.

-¡Hey! – le grita - ¿Y yo qué? También quiero beber.

-Claro. Toma.

Pone la lata en sus labios y la inclina para que el líquido entre en su boca. 

Y es terriblemente erótico sentir el frío borde metálico donde antes él ha puesto sus labios en contacto con los suyos.

Hyuk bebe aunque está sorprendido hasta para tragar. El chico le está mirando a los ojos y él no puede más que hacer lo mismo mientras deja que le dé de beber como si fuera un niño.

Le cuesta la vida interrumpir aquello, y no porque no quiera beber, sino porque siente que la garganta se le cierra por los nervios. Tiene la sensación de que ahora viene lo que estaba tan ansioso porque pasara.

Ahora que ya no tiene la lata en los labios, Donghae lo sujeta de un brazo y lo arrastra hasta un callejón. Hyuk se deja arrastrar porque en ese momento se siente hipnotizado por el íntimo contacto que han mantenido aunque parezca una tontería. Sus labios han estado justo donde habían estado los de Donghae, había mezclado su saliva con la de él y tal vez incluso su lengua había estado posada allí mismo. 

El calentón es inmediato y lo anula por completo, así que es un pelele a merced de aquel chico que lo arrastra hasta el fondo de una calle sin salida, tan oscura y solitaria como su instituto en domingo. Su subconsciente debía de haberlo avisado de que no era buena idea dejar que aquello pase, al fin y al cabo no conoce a aquel tipo de nada. Puede ser un ladrón o un matón o algo peor.

Pero nada de eso puede ganarle el pulso a la idea de que lo lleva hasta aquel lugar apartado para algo más interesante, algo que implica contacto físico sin una lata de refresco haciendo de hilo conductor.

Cuando llegan al final del callejón, Donghae le suelta el brazo y lo mira de frente. Tiene la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Dios, ¿cuánto va a tardar en besarme?, piensa.

-¿Es cierto que nunca has besado a un chico?

Escucha la pregunta como si viniera desde muy lejos. La sangre que se agolpa en su cabeza impide que oiga con claridad pero asiente, entre avergonzado y asustado. Ni siquiera cae en la cuenta de qué coño le debe de haber contado Kangin sobre él.

-¿Y quieres hacerlo?

Vuelve a asentir aún más nervioso. Traga con dificultad. Le tiemblan las piernas. Le sudan las manos. Sólo le queda desmayarse.

Hae da un paso al frente y Hyuk retrocede para encontrarse totalmente pegado a una pared que ni sabía que tenía detrás. En la penumbra del callejón aún puede ver la mirada brillante del chico gracias a las farolas y la luz de alguna ventana. Lo está mirando con los ojos entornados, primero sus ojos y luego su boca. Y Hyuk se lame los labios porque los tiene resecos y le palpitan de las ganas que tiene de sentir los de Hae. 

Cuando ve que se acerca despacio cierra los ojos, pero tras unos segundos nada pasa. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Hae está a menos de diez centímetros de él.

-No cierres los ojos. 

Y acerca su boca hasta la de Hyuk. Roza sus labios tan levemente que piensa que no lo está besando realmente. Pero tiene los ojos bien abiertos y sabe que sí. Lo está besando. Aquel tío lo está besando.

Su primer beso.

Suspira pero no le sirve para relajarse sino todo lo contrario. Una vez que aquello ha empezado, ¿cómo continúa? Hae ni siquiera le está tocando pero no sabe si lo va a intentar, si va a querer meterle mano o algo. ¿Qué hace entonces?

Cuando Hae pega más los labios a los suyos, acoplándolos por completo, sabe la respuesta: dejar que haga lo que quiera. Ese desconocido lo tiene totalmente a su merced y no piensa resistirse. 

El beso se alarga, se convierte en un serpenteo de labios que se mueven sobre los otros, los acarician y delinean sus límites para terminar con un sonido parecido a un chasquido húmedo. Y ese sonido es casi tan erótico como el sabor de esos labios, la textura de su boca blanda y caliente enredándose con la suya.

¿Lo está haciendo bien? No lo sabe, pero lo está disfrutando tanto…

Hae le sujeta la cara y la piel se le calienta allí donde lo toca. Entonces nota su lengua y abre la boca, tal vez por la sorpresa o porque no sabe bien qué hacer, no está seguro, pero el chico aprovecha para colarse entre sus labios y buscar la suya.

¿Cómo negársela cuando está rozando el paraíso al hacerlo? La textura es sorprendente y la agilidad con que se retuerce para enredarse con la suya es embriagadora. Es como meter la mano en el agua, el líquido se adapta, te envuelve, está en todas partes, entre los dedos y acariciando la palma, es suave y fluye, simplemente. 

Así suceden las cosas durante los minutos más gloriosos que ha tenido la suerte de vivir en sus cortos quince años. Un chico desconocido que le descubre las maravillas del contacto físico, la mezcla de saliva y alientos que los hacen uno solo por un momento. 

No se da cuenta de cuándo es partícipe del beso y no sólo se limita a recibirlo. Toma lo mismo que ofrece y reclama atención. Ahora sí que puede decir que ha besado a alguien.

Pero tiene que haber más. Esto no puede ser todo. Siente el cuerpo crispado y caliente, como si fuera a soltar chispas con un simple roce. Y necesita algo más, aunque aún no sabe qué.

Sus manos se mueven solas hasta la cintura de Donghae buscando un abrazo, amarrarlo a su cuerpo para buscar alivio. Siente cómo le devuelve el abrazo y lo enlaza por la espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo, notando el calor de sus manos capaces de derretir su ropa para abrirse paso hasta su piel febril.

Más, grita su cerebro.

_Más._

Pero entonces todo acaba.

Hae se aparta y da un paso atrás. Lo ve pasarse las manos por el pelo y la cara y pestañear como si hubiera estado tan aturdido como él. Se siente más seguro al comprobar que ha conseguido dejarlo en ese estado, él, que no tiene experiencia alguna. Sonríe y se acerca un poco. 

-¡No! – la voz temblorosa pero firme de Hae lo hace parar. 

-¿No? – casi se le saltan las lágrimas por el rechazo - ¿Lo he hecho mal? ¿Es eso? 

Lucha por controlar un puchero que no va a dejarlo en muy buen lugar pero mucho se teme que está fracasando porque ya siente arder las lágrimas justo detrás del globo ocular.

-¡En absoluto! – Hae mueve las manos con nerviosismo para enfatizar la negativa. – Lo has hecho muy bien, es sólo que… 

-¿Qué?

-Si seguimos así, tal vez… Tal vez no queramos parar. No sé si me entiendes.

-Oh.

Claro que lo entiende y su entrepierna da un tirón para corroborarlo. 

-Además… son las nueve y media. Tu tren sale en cinco minutos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – de pronto se olvida de todo, no puede ser esa hora, no puede llegar tarde a casa, maldita sea - ¿Ya es tan tarde? Joder, si llego tarde a casa mi madre me mata. No puedo perder el tren – hace una pausa para mirar a Hae directamente a los ojos, sin enmascarar lo que siente en ese momento – pero no quiero dejarte ahora. Quiero pasar contigo un poco más de tiempo.

-Sí, eso estaría bien – la sonrisa tímida de Hae hace que Hyuk sienta ganas de abrazarlo – pero no deberías llegar tarde a casa. Yo mismo debo estar en la mía antes de las diez y media o me castigarán lo que queda de mes. Ya me he saltado la hora tres veces esta semana y mi madre está que trina conmigo.

-Ya, lo imagino. 

-Vamos, te acompaño al tren. Tendremos que correr. 

Hyuk tan solo agarra la mano que le ofrece y corre con él por todo el callejón hasta llegar a la calle principal. Allí se sueltan y corren por separado pero sin apartarse el uno del otro. Van a la par, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Llegan a la estación un minuto después, cansados y con la respiración estrangulada. El tren de Hyuk aún no ha pasado y eso es bueno. Hae lo acompaña hasta donde puede y se despiden separados por la barrera que sólo pueden cruzar los que tienen billete. 

Uno a cada lado, se saludan con la mano y se sonríen. Hyuk quiere decirle que ha sido maravilloso, que nunca olvidará esa noche ni a él, pero no es el momento ni el lugar y además está escuchando el aviso de que el tren que debe coger está entrando en la estación.

Baja las escaleras mecánicas corriendo y salta dentro del vagón casi en marcha. Por suerte no ha perdido el tren, va a llegar a casa a su hora, y respira tranquilo. Hasta que cae en la cuenta…

¡No le ha pedido el número de teléfono a Dong Hae!

Mierda, ¿cómo lo va a localizar ahora? Quiere volver a verlo, tiene que hacerlo, pero ahora…

Recuerda que Kangin puede ponerlos en contacto así que se relaja un poco. Durante el trayecto de vuelta piensa en todo lo que ha pasado. Siente que le hormiguean los labios. ¿Se notará que se ha estado besando con alguien? ¿Lo notará su madre? ¡Ay, Dios, no!

Pero su madre no nota nada. Llega justo a su hora, saluda a su madre que está haciendo la cena y corre a su cuarto. Tiene que llamar a Kangin ya mismo.

-¿Qué, cómo ha ido? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Ni loco, esas cosas no se cuentan, Kangin.

-Joder, claro que se cuentan. Es un código entre caballeros. Tú me cuentas cómo te lo montas y cuando lo haga yo te lo contaré también. Con pelos y señales, si quieres.

-¡Urggg, no! Ahórrate la crónica, gracias.

-Bueno, ¿me lo cuentas o no?

-Primero una cosa importante – hace una pausa para pensar qué es lo que quiere decir exactamente, a Kangin hay que darle las cosas bien detalladas o se encasquilla – Me tienes que dar el teléfono de Hae, o su dirección. Con las prisas para no perder el tren se nos olvidó a los dos intercambiar contactos.

-Ah, bueno, eso…

-¿Eso, qué? – no le gusta nada que Kangin vacile de esa forma. Algo está pasando.

-En realidad no lo conozco de nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Joder, Hyuk, lo siento pero me pareció bien cuando lo hice. Después dudé pero al escucharte y saber que lo has pasado tan bien no me arrepiento de nada.

-Kangin… Explícate porque me estoy poniendo muy nervioso – suena casi como una amenaza.

-No sé quién es ese chico. Lo conocí en el autobús cuando iba a casa de mi tía. Estaba sentado a mi lado y empezamos a charlar, ya sabes. Entonces entró una chica preciosa, con un vestido muy corto, y le hice una seña para que viera sus piernas. Él apenas le dedicó una mirada de pasada y la ignoró. Sé que a veces soy muy indiscreto pero estaba seguro de no equivocarme. Le pregunté… Y él contestó… Ya sabes. – hace una pausa tan sólo para suspirar – Entonces se me ocurrió. Le pregunté si quería tener una cita con un amigo, te puse por las nubes, te lo prometo, y terminó aceptando. Él mismo me escribió la dirección, la hora de la cita y su nombre en un papel. Y eso es todo.

Termina con un tono de disculpa y vergüenza en la voz. No puede creer lo que le acaba de contar. No sabe si gritarle hasta acabar con la frustración y la ira o echarse a llorar porque no podrá localizar a Hae.

-No voy a verlo nunca más – lo dice para sí mismo, casi en estado de shock, pero Kangin le está escuchando.

-Quien sabe, tío, tal vez el destino…

En esos momentos, la simple voz de su amigo le revuelve las tripas. Si sigue hablando con él acabará diciéndole alguna cosa que le herirá, discutirán y se acabará su amistad para siempre. 

-Lo siento, Kangin, te tengo que dejar.

-Pero no estás enfadado, ¿verdad? Dime que no estás…

-Adiós, Kangin.

Le cuelga el teléfono sin remordimiento alguno. Se queda sentado donde está, pensado en lo surrealista que es todo, en que no volverá a ver a Donghae en su puta vida y en que se siente como un chicle pegado a un zapato.

Se quiere morir. 

Mucho más tarde, después de discutir con su madre porque no tenía apetito y no fue capaz de probar la cena, se mete en la cama y llora hasta que se queda dormido.

Y como imaginaba, no vuelve a ver a Donghae.


	2. Chapter 2

#### Segunda cita nº 1

¿Por qué precisamente hoy le tiene que dar conversación el tipo este?

Apenas ha cruzado con él dos palabras en todo el curso. El anterior ni sabía que existía, básicamente porque los alumnos de primero no pueden ni pisar los mismos sitios que frecuentan los de los cursos superiores. 

Vale que ya está en segundo y algo más de trato tiene con los veteranos, pero este tío, precisamente este, es como un dios pagano en la universidad. Es venerado, seguido y deseado por ambos sexos y su actitud de estar justo en esa línea que separa lo humano de lo divino es legendaria. 

Kim Hee Chul, así se llama, no se relaciona con cualquiera, ni siquiera se digna mirar a cualquiera, sin embargo está justo delante suya, diciéndole… ¿qué? Ni se ha enterado a causa de la impresión.

-Lo siento, no he escuchado bien, ¿qué has dicho?

Hee Chul rueda los ojos con mucho teatro, da la misma forma exagerada que lo hace todo, y suspira antes de repetirlo todo de nuevo.

-A ver, apunta si hace falta, pequeñín: este viernes, fiesta privada, sólo para “entendidos”. ¿Cuento contigo o le vas a hacer un feo a un “sunbae”?

Hyuk parpadea varias veces porque hay muchas cosas en esa frase que se le escapan totalmente. ¿Fiesta? ¿Privada? ¿Entendidos? ¿Cuento contigo? Debe de haberse intoxicado con las magdalenas del desayuno y está alucinando porque no entiende nada.

-Sigo sin pillarlo – dice sin hacer el mínimo intento por disimular su total desconcierto. 

-A ver, ven aquí, anda – Hee Chul lo lleva aparte, donde nadie puede oírlos, y eso sí que le mosquea, pero lo atiende con mucho interés – Este viernes hay una fiesta a la que asiste gente de esta universidad y de otras más de la ciudad. Llevan mucho tiempo celebrándose, en realidad. Está organizada y pensada por y para tíos como nosotros, ya sabes. 

-Umm… no sé…

-¡Eres corto, eh! Es sólo para hombres… a los que le gustan los hombres.

-¡Oh! – está realmente asombrado, ¿cómo ha sabido él…?

-Ya, ya, me vas a decir que tú no sabes nada de ese tema, que por qué te lo digo a ti, que me he confundido… Pero los dos sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad, rubito?

Ese tío le acaba de leer la mente y echado abajo todos sus argumentos de autodefensa de un plumazo. Se aparta el pelo rubio platino de la cara, impresionado porque se haya fijado ni tan siquiera en su color de pelo. Por lo que a él respecta, pensaba que era totalmente invisible para mucha gente en la universidad, Kim Hee Chul uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ah, soy un tipo listo. Leo las señales, observo, analizo. Nada se me escapa y por eso sé que tú “entiendes”, aunque te hagas el nuevo.

Hyuk se ruboriza hasta la raíz del pelo. Lleva dos años siendo el alumno modelo, intentando no dar la nota ni destacarse en nada, principalmente en lo que a sus inclinaciones sexuales respecta. No quiere señalarse ni volverse el blanco de habladurías, si tiene un escándalo de ese tipo su madre se muere. 

-Bueno, qué, ¿te apuntas?

-¿Por qué yo? – tiene que preguntarlo, no se puede contener.

-Porque en este tipo de fiestas, cuantos más somos, más divertido es.

Y suelta una carcajada con toda la sensualidad con la que es capaz de hacerlo. En realidad lo hace todo así, le encanta provocar y llamar la atención. Y por eso Hyuk duda entre decir sí o no a la invitación. Si se basa en lo que tiene delante, aquella fiesta bien puede ser una orgía con enanos y animales de distintas especies. 

-¡Oh, tienes miedo! ¿Es eso?

-¿Qué? ¡Qué va! Sólo me lo estoy pensando.

-Oye, no es tan malo como seguramente estás pensando ahora mismo. Vale que nos comportamos con mucha… libertad, pero nadie hace nada que no quiera hacer, eso te lo aseguro. Eso sí, el que va, sabe lo que puede pasar allí. Si no estás dispuesto a eso…

Está a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. ¡Sí que es una orgía! Joder, no es que no tenga ganas de asistir a una de esas fiestas, ha escuchado hablar de ellas y, aunque es un tipo bastante tranquilo, también tiene su lado loco y le gustaría probar algo así alguna vez, aunque sólo sea una vez en su vida. 

Tan sólo hay un inconveniente.

-Bueno… no sé. De verdad que me lo tengo que pensar, yo… Depende del día y eso…

-Chico, te ruborizas como una niña. Cualquiera diría que eres virgen.

Comete el error de agrandar los ojos.

Mierda.

-¡Ay, no me jodas! ¿Es cierto? ¿ERES VIRGEN?

-¡Baja la voz! 

Comete la osadía de poner la mano en la boca de Hee Chul y lo arrastra un poco más lejos por si hay alguien cerca que pueda oírlos. Cuando se da cuenta lo suelta de inmediato, pero el otro no parece sentirse ofendido por la confianza que se ha tomado.

-Tío, no me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad eres virgen? ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

-Yo… no sé, simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? – Hyuk asiente cuando acierta la cifra – No sé a qué esperas. Eres muy libre de… umm… reservarte para… bueno, para lo que creas que tienes que reservarte, pero eres joven, tío, aprovecha la vida ahora que puedes. Los años pasan y te acabas arrepintiendo de todo lo que has dejado por hacer. Y créeme, cuando por fin eches un polvo, te vas a fustigar pensando en el tiempo que has perdido y que podías llevar años haciéndolo. 

-Ya, ya, si eso lo sé, pero de verdad que no se ha dado el caso. Los pocos que me han gustado no han estado disponibles o simplemente no ha surgido el momento. Y si te digo la verdad no creo que ese tipo de fiestas sea lo ideal para una primera vez.

-Bueno, yo conozco a más de uno que estaría encantado de pillar un culito virgen como el tuyo. - Hyuk se pone como un tomate mientras Hee se ríe como si de verdad tuviera gracia. Lo mismo hasta la tiene, pero a él no se lo parece -. Mira, nadie te va a obligar a nada, ¿vale? Si quieres vas, echas un vistazo, tomas una copa, conoces gente, y si surge… Aprovechas ya que estás. Eso sí, tienes que seguir las reglas.

-¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas son esas?

-Es una fiesta de parejas, siempre las hacemos así, es más divertido. 

-¿Hay que llevar pareja? Porque yo…

-¡No, no! Tu pareja será alguien que vaya a la fiesta también, a ser posible un desconocido.

-¿Por qué un desconocido?

-Porque da más morbo, chico. A ver, te lo explico. Los organizadores de la fiesta de cada facultad -de esta soy yo, en este caso- asigna un número a cada asistente a la fiesta de su universidad. Todos los números están repetidos por dos, así que cada persona tiene su pareja de otra facultad asignada por ese número. Una vez allí, buscas a la persona que tiene el mismo número que tú y… ¡a disfrutar! Nadie dice que tenga que haber sexo, qué va, pero si lo hay, eso que sales ganando. Puedes simplemente charlar con él y si no te gusta o no te apetece puedes pasar de él más tarde. De todos modos aquello siempre acaba con un revuelto de números, no sé si me entiendes. 

Claro que lo entendía y no sabe si va a tener estómago para algo así.

Pero, joder, lleva media vida queriendo hacer algo de eso, desmelenarse, volverse loco. Entrar en alguno de esos cuartos oscuros de los que hablan, follar con un desconocido, dejarse llevar y simplemente sentir… Eso de la mucho morbo, ¿a quién no?

-Te lo estás pensando, ¿verdad?

Hee Chul lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… sí. Pero no estoy seguro.

-Piénsatelo, ¿vale? Es una pena que no estés dándole placer a ese cuerpo tuyo mientras eres joven y guapo. Puedo presentarte a gente interesante, si quieres. Tú decides.

Y se lo piensa, claro que se lo piensa.

Cuatro días después está en la puerta de aquella discoteca que los organizadores han alquilado, dudando si ha hecho bien o no.

Donde él está aún hay luz, pero según se adentra en el local todo se vuelve negro como boca de lobo. La música está a tope y las luces destellan en la pista de baile, donde hay gente, hombres todos, bailando y alguna cosa más. Algunos están desnudos de cintura para arriba. Otros han parado en medio de la pista para enrollarse sin una pizca de vergüenza. Otros simplemente bailan mientras beben, o al revés, a saber.

Aún no se ha pegado el número en el pecho. Cuando Hee se lo dio le explicó que debía pegarlo en su ropa, en un lugar bien visible, para que su pareja pudiera encontrarlo con facilidad. Ve cómo otros se encuentran y comprueban los números de sus interlocutores. Si no son el que buscan, siguen su camino. 

Ya le han preguntado dos veces cuál es su número, pero él no ha contestado. No está seguro de aquello. Mira la pegatina que lleva en la mano y lee el número: el 35. Se arma de valor, le quita el papel protector y se pega el número en el pecho. Entonces entra más adentro, esperando encontrar a su pareja y cruzando los dedos para que sea de su agrado. 

En vista de que el escrutinio corporal no está mal visto allí, Hyuk se enfrasca en mirar el pecho de cada uno de los tíos con los que se cruza. Los que están solos y los que no lo están porque nunca se sabe. De momento no hay ni rastro de su pareja pero ya ha recibido un par de invitaciones si no logra encontrarlo. Es algo violento, aunque le sube la moral bastante.

Está casi en la pista de baile y los contrastes de luz lo están dejando ciego. Allí no lo encontrará aunque esté, más que nada porque no ve una mierda. Se vuelve para alejarse de aquella locura de ráfagas cegadoras y siente que alguien toca su hombro un par de veces.

No puede verlo bien con las luces a su espalda, podría ser cualquiera, por eso le pregunta:

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?

El otro dice algo pero no se entera con la música tan alta.

-¿Qué? – grita –. No me entero.

Se le acerca al oído y lo escucha decir algo en voz muy alta pero sigue sin entender.

-¡Lo siento! – Agita la cabeza negando y señalándose la oreja derecha - ¡No me he enterado de nada!

Entonces el desconocido toca su pecho con un dedo, justo donde lleva la pegatina con su número, y después toca el suyo. En su pegatina se puede leer claramente: Nº 35.

Parece que ha encontrado a su pareja.

-Oh, ya veo – dice algo nervioso. Ahora que lo ha encontrado, ¿qué va a pasar entre ellos? 

Apenas puede verle la cara, la luz y los constantes empujones de la gente que pasa por su lado se lo está haciendo imposible. Tiene la esperanza de que sea guapo. Aunque sabe que no está obligado a nada, tiene la esperanza de que esta noche, por fin, se estrene en el mundo del placer compartido. No sabe si habla su libido o su subconsciente, que debe de estar tan cansado como él de ser virgen. 

Su acompañante se acerca mucho a su oreja, tanto que siente su aliento y lo que cree que es el roce de sus labios contra el lóbulo. 

-¡Una copa! – le escucha decir.

-¡Sí, vale! – corrobora la respuesta agitando afirmativamente la cabeza.

El chico lo toma del brazo de una forma que le resulta demasiado posesiva para llevarlo hasta la barra, pero lo que llama su atención es el escalofrío que le recorre el brazo desde el punto justo en que lo toca.

Se deja guiar, que lo arrastre tras de sí atravesando la pista, dejando atrás poco a poco el núcleo de bailarines sudorosos. Sólo ve su espalda y su nuca mientras camina delante. Le gusta la forma firme de sus hombros bajo la camiseta blanca y sus tonificados brazos, delgados pero muy bien formados. Lleva el oscuro pelo bastante corto y puede ver su cuello, una de esas partes en las que se fija en los hombres, no sabe bien por qué, y le gusta lo que ve. 

Casi suplica porque su cara sea igual de atractiva que todo lo demás porque de verdad que tiene ganas de disfrutar de la noche plenamente después de encontrarlo. Llegan a la barra y el moreno no lo suelta. Lo ve levantar dos dedos mientras le pide algo al camarero, que asiente mientras va a servirle. 

Un minuto después le pasa un vaso largo con un líquido ambarino. Le da un sorbo y reconoce el sabor del whiskey y el Seven7. Una suerte que sea una bebida de su agrado.

Su pareja también tiene su copa en la mano y lo vuelve a arrastrar fuera del radio de la barra, que está abarrotada de gente que pide sin cesar. Lo lleva hasta una zona más tranquila, hay más luz y menos gente, lo cual agradece.

Sabe que en ese momento va a empezar el juego y se siente nervioso. Espera que todo fluya con naturalidad. Para empezar quiere verlo bien, observar de cerca su cara y su cuerpo mientras lo tiene delante. Da un trago a su copa e intenta tranquilizarse. No quiere hacer el ridículo echándose a temblar o algo así, de forma que bebe como si aquella situación fuera normal para él.

Y entonces ve la cara de su pareja.

Escupe el líquido mientras bebe, aún con el vaso pegado a los labios, y todo sale disparado como un aspersor. Tose y casi se ahoga.

-¿Estás bien? – el moreno le da unos golpes en la espalda, parece preocupado de verdad. Le quita el vaso de la mano y lo suelta junto al suyo en un pequeño mostrador que hay pegado a la pared.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Su voz suena rara porque aún no se ha recuperado pero hace todo el intento para que no note que está medio asfixiado.

-Menos mal, creía que te ahogabas.

Sonríe y Hyuk casi se desmaya.

¿Cómo olvidar esa sonrisa si la lleva grabada en el cerebro desde hace cinco años? Esos ojos brillantes y tristones a la vez, esa sonrisa fresca y sexy, ese pelo medio revuelto…

_Dong Hae._

Qué hijo de puta es el destino.

Sólo ha tenido una cita a ciegas en su vida. Esta es la segunda. Y las dos con el mismo chico. 

No puede creer su suerte. Había desistido de volver a verlo otra vez pero ahí lo tiene, justo delante, haciéndolo sentir justo como hace cinco años. 

Hae ha cambiado bastante. Sigue siendo el mismo pero más crecido. Su cara es más masculina, sus facciones se han endurecido dejando atrás la dulzura de la niñez, pero la sensualidad de su boca grande y expresiva sigue ahí, junto a su mirada embelesada y dulce. Su cuerpo también ha sufrido cambios, ¡y qué cambios! Debe medir lo mismo que él pero ha ensanchado más, sin llegar a ser musculoso hasta marcar bultos desagradables a través de la ropa. De algún modo, Hyuk sabe que debe ser ondulado y firme allí donde debe serlo, y suave y terso en otras partes.

En definitiva, Dong Hae se ha convertido en un joven espectacular, con ese aire algo infantil que a algunos les gusta tanto pero con la certeza absoluta de que es un hombre de la cabeza a los pies. Un hombre por el que perdió la cabeza cuando aún no tenía ni barba… Un hombre por el que la volvería a perder esa noche si se le pone a tiro.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando Hae le hace una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La euforia remite un poco. ¿No lo ha reconocido? Vaya, no ha cambiado tanto… ¿O sí? Él también ha crecido, claro, y se ha desarrollado muy bien. El Eun Hyuk de los granos y las gafas ya no existe, pero como para no reconocerlo…

De pronto cae en la cuenta de lo afortunado que es. Puede empezar de cero con él. Olvidar que una vez fue su primer amor y perder el tiempo hablando de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y construir recuerdos nuevos que atesorar con más fuerza.

Quién sabe, lo mismo esta vez no se le escapa.

Pero, curiosamente, ese juego le gusta. Fingir que no lo conoce, entregarse como un desconocido haciéndole ver que esa clase de relaciones le dan morbo. 

-35 – dice señalando su pegatina - ¿No te vale con eso?

Hae sonríe de una manera tan sensual que Hyuk siente que las rodillas se le aflojan. 

-Si a ti te vale, a mí también. 

Siente la mano apartándole el pelo de la frente. Que lleve el cabello rubio platino y con un peinado que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el de hace años le debe de haber despistado bastante, además de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron, así que se siente más tranquilo y se relaja. Hasta el punto de que acerca la cara a la mano que lo acaricia para restregarse contra ella como un animal de compañía mimoso. 

-Me gusta tu pelo – le dice Hae acariciando un mechón pegado a su oreja.

-Siento decirte que es tinte. En realidad no soy rubio.

-¡Cómo! – Exagera una exclamación sin dejar de sonreír – Pues habría jurado que sí, ya ves. Te sienta tan bien…

-Me alegro de que te guste – ronronea Hyuk. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan atrevido?

Ve cómo Hae coge aire y deja de sonreír un momento. ¿Acaso ha tocado el botón adecuado? Eso lo anima a seguir así que se acerca hasta casi descansar su peso contra su pecho.

-Yo también me alegro – Hae responde con un tono de voz mucho más profundo -. Espero encontrar más cosas que me gusten a lo largo de la noche. Dime, ¿qué más encantos ocultos tienes?

-No voy a contarte algo así – Hyuk se hace el tímido y descubre que a Hae le gusta esa actitud traviesa – pero podría enseñártelo… si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente.

Apenas le da tiempo a parpadear cuando siente la boca de Donghae pegada a la suya. Y no pierde el tiempo; apenas lo roza, separa sus labios con la lengua para colarse dentro. Y Hyuk se lo permite porque descubre que se muere por saborearlo. 

La sensación es la misma que cuando estás muerto de sed y algo de agua fresca cae en tu boca, es casi erótico, una sensación de alivio y excitación conjunta. Hyuk lleva cinco años sediento de Hae y se lo quiere beber entero y de golpe. 

Le gustaría ir despacio, saborear cada avance que hacen, pero no quiere perder el tiempo. Lo necesita ahora, lo ha necesitado durante mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin lo tiene no va a perder el tiempo con juegos. 

-Vamos a algún sitio – le dice pegándose tanto a él que siente los botones de su pantalón contra su erección. 

Hae sólo agranda los ojos como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y lo lleva de la mano hasta la parte de atrás del local. Hay apartados privados, salas donde reunirse con otras personas sin que nadie moleste, lejos de miradas curiosas e innecesarias. Abre la puerta de uno de los apartados y empuja a Hyuk dentro.

Hay unos interruptores en la pared y los manipula hasta que consigue una iluminación íntima y acogedora. Al fondo hay un gran sofá en forma de U y una mesa baja en el centro. Hay bebidas y vasos en ella, todo listo para que los visitantes se sientan cómodos. 

Pero Hyuk no quiere llevarse a la boca nada que no sea Donghae. Sus labios, su piel, todo él. 

Ninguno hace amago de servir unas copas o ambientarse de forma alguna. Ya saben qué es lo que necesitan y están más que preparados para darlo y recibirlo, un trueque justo y perfecto.

Se besan hasta devorarse el uno al otro. No es posible ponerle más pasión a un beso, usar más saliva ni lamer más profundo, ellos lo están haciendo, enloquecidos como están. No hay calma para ellos, tienen prisa y la urgencia los hace algo bruscos. Pero ninguno se queja ni de los apretones en las nalgas en forma de doloroso pellizco, ni de los tirones de pelo, ni de las manos apretando la carne tierna por cualquier sitio de la anatomía del otro.

Está tan entregado que Hyuk no nota que están junto al sofá hasta que Hae lo empuja y lo hace sentarse de un golpe. Después se sienta a horcajadas en sus piernas, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. 

Siente las manos de Hae acariciando con urgencia su torso, entre la camisa abierta. Le come el cuello mientras se acerca cada vez más con las caderas a las del rubio, restregándose contra sus piernas en el camino. El ritmo que marca Hae es embriagador y pronto se acompasa con él, buscando el roce íntimo que ya tarda en llegar.

Cuando sus erecciones chocan aún están separadas por los incómodos pantalones, pero Hae no consiente algo así. Le abre el pantalón sin dejar de besarlo y se abre el suyo con una sola mano. 

-Tócame – le dice a Hyuk tomándole una mano y llevándola hasta el bulto en su entrepierna.

A Hyuk le tiemblan las manos. De verdad va a tocarlo como ha soñado durante años, justo como ha deseado desde aquella vez. Incluso con el cabreo que llevaba por lo que pasó, aquella noche cinco años atrás se despertó después de un sueño especialmente húmedo totalmente empapado, con la ropa interior echada a perder y una excitación que le duró horas.

Fue la primera vez que le pasó algo así. Después de aquello, muchas noches ha despertado después de correrse soñando que está con él. Otras ha tenido que terminar en su propia mano mientras aún puede ver su cara entre sueños.

Aunque casi había olvidado su cara, sus facciones estaban borrosas, pero ahora que lo ha visto todo vuelve de golpe a su mente. Él fue su primer amor, su primer contacto con el sexo, y por eso Donghae siempre ha invadido su mente en cada relación que ha tenido, cada encuentro íntimo. Su cerebro asocia inmediatamente la excitación y el deseo con él. Es su nombre el que se le viene a los labios cada vez que se deja llevar… 

Tal vez por eso no ha llegado nunca hasta el final con nadie. Se cuela entre él y sus novios, está en medio, recordándole que nunca va a encontrar a nadie que lo excite como él.

Ahora tiene sentido: su primera vez tiene que ser con él.

Lo toca como le pide y más. Tira de la cintura elástica del bóxer y roza con un dedo la cabeza aterciopelada de su miembro. Huele a sexo, y debe saber a sexo. Quiere saborearlo, metérselo en la boca hasta que se le quede la lengua entumecida. 

-Quiero comerte la polla – es un ruego, no una petición, por eso casi lloriquea al pedírselo.

Siente el temblor que atraviesa a Hae de arriba abajo y se siente satisfecho de poder ponerlo a cien de esa forma. Si con sólo sus palabras se excita, tiene la esperanza de hacerlo gritar cuando por fin hagan el amor.

Donghae se alza sobre las rodillas y lucha por bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar su erección y permitir que Hyuk cumpla su promesa. Entre los dos consiguen que los estrechos pantalones bajen hasta más de la mitad del culo, más que suficiente para que la polla de Hae quede libre.

Hyuk le da una lamida larga y lenta. Escucha el jadeo de Donghae, que tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás con abandono y le sujeta la cabeza con una mano. No tarda en introducirlo en su boca y succionar, apretando la lengua alrededor de la carne endurecida mientras se desliza lentamente hasta la base. 

Todo un repertorio de gemidos y juramentos salen de la boca de Hae. Se siente satisfecho de poder desarmarlo así, con sólo una mamada. Dios, quiere follar ya, cuanto antes, porque no aguanta más. 

Se pone de pie sobre el sofá a duras penas, dejando atrás a un atontado Donghae que no entiende por qué no sigue comiéndole la polla un poco más. Ahora que está de pie ante él, quiere sentir sus besos de la misma forma, su lengua recorrer su pene enfebrecido, sus manos bombeando hasta que tenga ganas de gritar.

Hae le lee la mente y hace justo lo que Hyuk desea en secreto. Siente que aquello es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y no puede dejar de mirar cómo Donghae se lo introduce en la boca, profundo y con la fuerza justa cada vez. Y va más allá ya que siente un dedo en el apretado orificio y no controla su instinto cuando sale a su encuentro. 

Pierde la noción del tiempo y el control de su cuerpo. Simplemente se deja hacer. Está disfrutando, viviendo ese momento mágico, y sólo le importa que es con Donghae. Sólo abre los ojos para asegurarse de que es él, de que sigue allí, y luego los vuelve a cerrar totalmente entregado. 

Es un misterio cómo acaba sobre la mesa, a cuatro patas, rogándole que lo folle como si estuviera desequilibrado. Realmente lo necesita y por eso ni se acuerda de que es su primera vez.

-¡AH! – da un grito cuando siente el glande empujando más adentro de lo que esperaba. 

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – Hae suena preocupado pero el jadeo de su voz es tan erótico que no parece una disculpa. 

-No, no… Sólo un poco. 

-Perdona. Iré más despacio. 

Y eso es lo que hace. Las buenas artes de Hae en cuanto a sexo se refiere lo dejan con la boca abierta porque el dolor desaparece en unos segundos. Lo siente resbaladizo y húmedo, supone que debe ser el condón que está usando o algún tipo de lubricante. A pesar de que se siente como si lo estuviera abriendo en canal, el placer se superpone a todo lo demás.

Jadea y mueve las caderas, señal que Hae interpreta de inmediato y aprovecha para adentrarse un poco más. Siente sus manos crispadas sujetando sus caderas y su cuerpo tenso pegado al suyo. Sabe que se está conteniendo y eso lo excita aún más.

-Qué apretado estás. No podré seguir mucho más si… ¡Oh, Dios, no hagas eso!

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Hyuk contrae el anillo de músculos alrededor del miembro una vez más y escucha cómo se derrite a su espalda, le clava los dedos en las caderas y se impulsa levemente hacia adelante.

-Jo… der…

Vuelve a hacerlo, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Su cuerpo está reaccionando por su cuenta a aquel momento mágico en que sus cuerpos se convierten en uno. 

-Si sigues así… yo… oh, joder… no podré aguantar mucho más…

-Lo siento – suena estrangulado pero es que lo que está pasando en su cuerpo en ese momento no lo deja ni pensar con claridad -, no puedo evitarlo. Soy virgen.

Hae se detiene en ese momento y Hyuk se fustiga a maldiciones. No debería haber dicho eso. Mierda.

Pero entonces Donghae tira de su cabeza por el pelo hasta levantarlo de la mesa. Pega la cara contra su oreja sin soltar el mechón de pelo platino.

-¿Qué has dicho? 

-No… nada…

-Sí, lo has dicho. Te he oído. ¿De verdad eres virgen?

Hyuk sólo asiente con la cabeza, lo que el agarre del pelo le permite, y piensa que todo acaba allí. 

Entonces escucha el gruñido gutural y siente que lo empala por completo. Está entero en su interior, palpitando y llenándolo, acabando para siempre con una virginidad que ya pesaba demasiado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes – le dice Hae al oído. Parece arrepentido de estar haciéndole aquello a su tierno cuerpo inexperto, pero no es capaz de apartarse ni un centímetro – Si lo hubiera sabido habría sido más cuidadoso.

-¿Quién necesita cuidados? No estoy enfermo. Estoy cachondo, te tengo justo donde quería, así que fóllame de una vez porque ya no puedo más.

En el momento en que Hae claudica ante su petición, una ola de calor invade su cuerpo por dentro y por fuera. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo sin control mientras sus caderas bombean sin descanso. Lo sujeta fuerte y Hyuk da gracias por ello. Podría haber caído en cualquier momento si no fuera por su estrecho abrazo porque le tiembla todo y casi no puede sostenerse.

Pero disfruta cada embestida, cada golpe seco de sus testículos contra sus nalgas y de cada sonido húmedo que llena el ambiente. Es justo como había soñado que sería hacerlo con Hae. Porque sabe que con cualquier otro no habría sentido ese éxtasis embriagador ni esa pasión infinita. 

Jamás se habría abandonado en los brazos de otro de esa forma. Jamás. 

Esa noche descubre lo que es el sexo en la plenitud de la palabra de manos del hombre al que ha querido desde que era un niño. Si ese no es el mejor polvo del mundo que baje Dios y lo vea. 

Donghae lo masturba mientras lo penetra, es el paraíso, o al menos siente que está a punto de rozarlo con los dedos. Se retuerce contra él pidiendo más y rogando por la liberación que tanto necesita en ese momento. 

-Sigue… Quiero correrme… Sigue… - solloza. 

No pone resistencia cuando Donghae lo tumba de espaldas sobre la mesa, le levanta las piernas hasta apoyar sus pantorrillas en sus hombros y lo vuelve a penetrar, esta vez de un golpe y hasta el fondo. Está más que dilatado así que sólo siente placer. Un placer que crece con cada envite y cada golpe de cadera.

Ahora puede mirarlo a los ojos y los ve oscuros y entornados, cargados de deseo y la promesa de lanzarlo al espacio para recogerlo después entre sus brazos. Y es eso lo que hace.

No deja de masturbarlo ni un segundo, acompasando sus caderas con su mano, mientras Hyuk gime y se retuerce de placer. Dice cosas obscenas, las cosas más guarras que le ha dicho a nadie jamás, y cada palabra acicatea a Hae a seguir, a aumentar la velocidad, a intensificar la fuerza.

Donghae grita cuando se corre. Hyuk siente el tirón brusco de su polla cuando comienza a vaciarse y justo en ese momento se corre él también en la mano de su amante, salpicando el pecho de ambos, apretándose alrededor de su miembro que bombea hasta exprimirlo por completo. 

Hae cae sobre él totalmente rendido. Hyuk lo abraza porque no puede evitarlo, necesita sentirlo así ahora que se han convertido en uno. No quiere que ese momento termine jamás. Le besa el cuello y la frente sudorosa sin dejar de abrazarlo. 

Es suyo.

A duras penas, Hae se incorpora sobre sus brazos y lo mira con ojos cansados. Sonríe y le da un beso tierno en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente – dice mientras le devuelve el beso con un poco más de pasión.

-Eso dices ahora, pero me temo que vas a necesitar algo para aliviar el dolor de… Bueno, ya sabes. 

-No creo. Ahora mismo no sien… - Hae sale de su cuerpo con cuidado – ¡Ah, joder!

-Te lo dije.

Vale, duele un poco, pero está seguro de que es algo pasajero. Es muy extraño, pero sigue un poco excitado y tenía la certeza de que lo harían más veces esa noche. Muchas más.

Encoge la cara de dolor al sentarse. 

Maldita sea. 

-¿De verdad estás bien? – Hae parece realmente preocupado.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que… Uff, escuece.

-Ya… Lo siento.

-¿Qué? No digas eso ni de coña. Ha sido increíble y no me arrepiento de nada, de hecho lo volvería a hacer ahora mismo de nuevo, aunque duela.

-¿Eres masoquista? – ríe Hae. 

-Tal vez, no sé. ¿Querer follar aún cuando sientes que te arde el culo es ser masoquista?

-Es posible.

-Vaya. Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas de mí mismo esta noche. 

Hae suelta una carcajada y se vuelve a buscar la ropa. Reparte toda la que encuentra intentando no equivocarse; pone la de Hyuk sobre la mesa y se va colocando la suya según la va encontrando. 

-Vamos fuera un rato – le dice poniéndose los zapatos -. Tomaremos una copa y bailaremos un poco, ¿qué te parece? Si después de eso sigues teniendo ganas…

-Tendré ganas, te lo aseguro – Hyuk ya está completamente vestido y se pone de pie de un salto. No sabe bien por qué pero se siente lleno de energía. 

-Vale, pero primero la copa.

-Claro, vamos.

Salen afuera como si los pasillos de aquel antro estuvieran acolchados. Hyuk siente que flota mientras caminan juntos hasta la barra. La música sigue a tope y la gente baila, cada vez más desfasada y desinhibida. Ve gente casi desnuda y un trío montándoselo en un rincón mientras un grupo mira. 

-Quédate aquí – Hae tiene que gritar para que pueda oírlo sobre la música -, voy por un par de copas.

-Ok – le responde Hyuk mientras le enseña el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Unos minutos después siente una mano que le golpea el hombro y se gira entusiasmado.

-¡Por fin! Creía que ya no…

Se para en seco. No es quien creía que era. En lugar de Hae, se encuentra con la cara sonrojada y sudorosa de Heechul. El tipo está despeinado y lleva la camisa abierta por completo. No está seguro porque la luz no sirve de mucha ayuda, pero jura que ha visto una marca en su cuello que puede ser un mordisco o un arañazo, a saber. En conjunto, su belleza renacentista deslumbra hasta en la oscuridad.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, pequeñín? – le grita.

-Oh, sí, de miedo – y no exagera, su sonría enorme lo puede corroborar. 

-¡Genial! Imagino que tu pareja es de tu agrado o…

-¡Oh, sí, mucho! 

¡De puta madre! – exclama con la naturalidad de una persona que se pasa la vida diciendo tacos como si tal cosa - ¿Y dónde lo has dejado? No veo a nadie contigo.

-Ha ido a por una copas, debe estar a punto de…

Se escucha un estruendo, las puertas del local abriéndose de golpe y algunos gritos de gente que se ha asustado con la intromisión fortuita.

-¡Redada! – grita alguien.

Se desata el caos. Todo el mundo corre de un lado para otro, en su gran mayoría porque no saben hacia dónde ir. Hyuk se queda paralizado y sólo reacciona cuando Heechul lo agarra de un brazo y empieza a correr tirando de él.

-¡Muévete, rubito! 

-¿Qué está pasando?

-La policía – le grita Hee sin dejar de avanzar hacia la salida -, a veces hacen estas cosas. Se presentan en las fiestas para dar por culo, principalmente. Saben de sobra qué se hace aquí dentro y se llevan por delante a cualquiera. Buscan menores, más que nada, sobre todo para tener algo serio y de peso con lo que acusar a los organizadores.

-¿Aquí hay menores?

-Seguro que sí. Siempre se cuela alguno, los estudiantes de instituto son muy listos. Me recuerdan tanto a mí hace unos años…

Hyuk no puede creer que esté pasando algo así. Sólo piensa en Hae, en que esté bien, en que no se lo lleven por delante. Aunque no es menor, puestos a detener gente, se llevarían por delante a su propia madre. 

Mira hacia atrás e intenta soltarse. Tiene que volver, buscar a Donghae, asegurarse de que no le pasa nada… Pero Hee no lo suelta.

-No seas tonto, niño. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero…

-Oye, olvídate de todos los demás. Pon a salvo tu culo, que es lo que importa, y ya después piensas si puedes hacer algo por los otros. Primero estás tú, ¿entiendes? Cada cual que se busque las papas, como estamos haciendo nosotros.

Pero no puede. No es capaz de olvidar que Hae sigue allí dentro. Teme por lo que pueda pasarle y se vuelve a buscarlo con la mirada. El local es una locura, gente que corre, que cae al suelo, borrachos y medio desnudos, policía de paisano y de uniforme que detienen a los que huyen indiscriminadamente. 

De pronto ve a Hae a lo lejos. También corre, sólo que lo hace hacia otra de las puertas, en parte porque una marea de gente parece estar arrastrándolo en esa dirección. Levanta una mano y grita su nombre, pero está seguro de que no puede oírle. Entonces hacen contacto visual. Hae parece preocupado, pero cuando lo ve sonríe.

Está tratando de calmarlo. Puede leer en sus ojos, aún a esa distancia, que le pide que no se preocupe por él, que se ponga a salvo él. A duras penas asiente y ve cómo se pierde entre los que escapan. Él hace lo mismo. Sale de allí aún sujeto a Heechul y una vez en la calle se apartan todo lo que pueden del local.

Desde lejos comprueba lo que ocurre. No ve a Hae, sólo gente que corre en todas direcciones y dos furgones policiales donde van metiendo a los pobres desgraciados a los que han echado mano.

-Vete ya – Heechul sigue a su lado aunque está a punto de marcharse por la actitud que tiene.

-No puedo. Él…

-En serio, déjalo. ¿Te vas a poner en peligro por un tío al que no conoces de nada? Da gracias de que no te han trincado, chico. Vete a casa, venga.

Chul se va pero él no puede. ¿Y si han detenido a Hae? ¿Y si no está bien? ¿Y si…? ¡Maldita sea, cómo es que ha terminado así la noche, joder! Tiene que estar bien, se repite, Hae tiene que estar bien.

Tiene el corazón en un puño mientras ve cómo van llenando los furgones con algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta. No ve a Hae entre ellos, pero a saber, tal vez lo metieron antes y no lo ha visto. Se queda hasta que el último furgón se marcha, escondido tras un contenedor de basura, agazapado pero con la visión lo suficientemente clara como para no perder detalle.

Y no hay rastro de Donghae. Tal vez se fue tan pronto pisó la calle. Como le recomendó Chul que hiciera, como debería haber hecho hace mucho rato. 

Sale de su escondite con cuidado aunque hace unos buenos quince minutos que todo ha pasado y en la calle todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Se resiste a volver a casa aunque sabe que ya no lo encontrará.

Y esa es la segunda vez que pierde a Hae.


	3. Chapter 3

#### Tercera cita nº 1

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Hyuk estalla en carcajadas. No puede evitarlo. Kangin es tan divertido a veces…

-Oye, que va en serio, tío.

Y lo dice con tanta seriedad que deja de reír de golpe. 

-No puede ser – dice sin poder creerlo -. Kangin… ¿de verdad no es una broma? 

-No lo es, Hyuk. Y pensaba que tú precisamente serías quién mejor lo entendería. Veo que me equivoqué.

-Hombre… No es eso, es que… Joder, Kangin, es que no me lo creo aún. ¿De verdad estás saliendo con un tío? Pero… ¡si te encantaban las chicas! Recuerdo cuando íbamos al cole y querías salir con todas. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Pasarme? Nada. El amor, supongo – La expresión de Kangin es tan sincera y segura que ya no le quedan dudas - ¿Sabes? Un día conoces a alguien y cuando te quieres dar cuenta ha tocado tu corazón de alguna forma y ya no hay marcha atrás. Si es hombre o mujer no viene al caso porque lo que cuenta es el sentimiento. Yo fui el primer sorprendido cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba experimentando pero ahora… Estoy muy enamorado, Hyuk. Soy tan feliz.

Y Hyuk le cree. Conoce bien a Kangin y sabe que está hablando con el corazón. 

-Háblame de él – le pide -, ¿cómo se llama, dónde lo conociste, en qué trabaja?

Kangin se ríe y se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

-Se llama Lee Teuk y es uno de los CEO de la compañía donde trabajo. No lleva mucho tiempo en su cargo, antes era la mano derecha de uno de los directivos pero lo ascendieron hace unos meses. 

Kangin había conseguido un trabajo en una compañía de entretenimiento de bastante renombre después de terminar sus estudios de ingeniería del sonido. Aunque su trabajo se desarrolla principalmente en el estudio, también es el encargado del sonido en la mayoría de los conciertos de la compañía y hace un gran trabajo. Disfruta con lo que hace y eso le hace feliz. Lo que nunca habría esperado es que se enamorara de su jefe. Eso sí que es una sorpresa inesperada.

-Eso de pillarse por el jefe no es muy recomendable, pero si estás seguro…

-Lo estoy, Hyuk. Los dos lo estamos. Teuk es maravilloso. Es dulce y divertido y me hace reír aunque cuente los peores chistes del mundo. También es firme cuando tiene que serlo, es un gran profesional y hace su trabajo mejor que nadie. Puedes conversar con él de cualquier cosa, él siempre escucha, y sus consejos salen de su corazón. Si se ofrece para algo, ten por seguro que lo hace de verdad. Siempre está ahí para quién lo necesita, los chicos de la compañía lo prefieren a otros directivos por eso, y sabe cómo tratar a la gente de forma que los tiene a todos contentos. Es imposible no tenerle cariño.

-Vaya, sí que estás enamorado, sí.

Hyuk siente algo de envidia. Ve a Kangin hablar con esa devoción y ruborizarse cuando dice algo íntimo de aquel hombre y siente celos. Él no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor y ver que su amigo, que ni siquiera es gay, se agencia a un hombre modélico es un poco descorazonador. 

En el fondo, toda aquella situación es un poco rocambolesca. Unos días atrás, Kangin le llamó para invitarlo a cenar y accedió encantado. Su amigo había estado viajando con uno de los grupos de la compañía, encargado del sonido en los conciertos de su gira por Corea, China y Japón, y hacía muchos meses que no habían tenido más contacto que por redes sociales.

Pensaba que cenarían solos, que hablarían de todo lo que les había pasado en esos meses y que después de la cena irían a tomar unas copas hasta acabar borrachos perdidos, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero al llegar al restaurante donde Kangin le esperaba, éste le dijo que serían más a la mesa esa noche. 

En un primer momento le dijo que vendría un buen amigo, después que era una persona especial y finalmente le había contado que tenían una relación. Estaban empezando y él era bastante conocido en el mundo del entretenimiento así que no querían tener una primera cita los dos solos por si alguien lo reconocía. Mejor que pareciera una reunión de amigos que una cita de pareja. 

-Te va a gustar, ya lo verás – le dice Kangin emocionado -. Debe de estar al llegar. 

Ellos han llegado antes al restaurante y esperan al “novio” tomando una copa. Lo que no entiende Hyuk es por qué tienen una mesa para cuatro si ellos sólo son…

-¡Oh, mira, ahí llega!

La voz emocionada de Kangin lo distrae de sus pensamientos. Se pone de pie cuando ve que su amigo también lo hace. Mira en la misma dirección que él y ve a un hombre caminar hacia ellos. 

-Buenas noches – saluda con una reverencia impecable cuando llega hasta ellos -, espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado.

-No, en absoluto, tranquilo. 

Kangin se precipita a contestar mientras le ofrece el asiento de su lado. Sólo verle los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa absurda le deja claro que su amigo está realmente enamorado de aquel hombre.

El tal Lee Teuk está bastante delgado y tiene mucho estilo al vestir, todo cuanto lleva puesto es de un gusto exquisito y le sienta a su cuerpo esbelto como un guante. Sin conocerlo, casi se atreve a decir que es un esclavo de la moda. Debe de estar próximo a los treinta, si no los tiene ya, pero su sonrisa fresca y su aire de cierta inocencia le hacen parecer más joven. Sonríe todo el rato, no sabe si es así siempre o es que está nervioso. 

-Estás muy guapo – le dije bajito Kangin y Teuk se ruboriza hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿De veras? Gracias. Me ha llevado un buen rato decidirme. Me dijiste que te gustaba el azul, ¿no?

El hombre se toca la chaqueta de un bonito azul cielo y mira a Kangin a los ojos con cierta adoración, justo un segundo antes de apartar la mirada totalmente avergonzado. 

-Cualquier color será mi favorito mientras tú lo uses.

Su amigo dice el piropo con cierta pasión y un tanto avergonzado también y Hyuk está a punto de pedirles que dejen el pasteleo porque se le está revolviendo el estómago. Pero no puede interrumpir esa conexión que se ha creado entre ellos. Se miran con adoración y no puede evitar sentir algo de celos, aparte de que se siente un poco violento siendo testigo de sus demostraciones moderadas de amor. Como toda la noche vaya a ser así…

-¿Y dónde está? ¿No va a venir?

-Está aparcando. Viene ahora mismo. 

Esa conversación sí que es rara. Le llama tanto la atención que esta vez no duda en interrumpirlos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Esperamos a alguien más? – les pregunta.

-Eh… sí, he venido con un amigo - contesta Teuk como si fuera algo que ya debería saber -. Está aparcando el coche. Yo me he adelantado para no haceros esperar más pero no tardará.

Hyuk fulmina con la mirada a Kangin, queriendo preguntarle si él sabe algo de eso y si ha preparado una cita doble a sus espaldas. Sabe que su amigo ha entendido perfectamente su mirada porque evita sus ojos y se hace el distraído. Maldito Kangin.

Está muy cabreado. Odia las citas a ciegas. De verdad las odia y Kangin lo sabe. Tiene motivos para hacerlo. Ha tenido dos en su vida y… Bueno, mejor no piensa en eso.

Tan enfadado está que no hace ni el intento por mirar hacia la puerta cuando escucha hablar a Lee Teuk.

-Ah, ahí está. 

Kangin y Teuk se levantan a saludar al recién llegado, pero él no quiere moverse. Sin mirarlo directamente, ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo se saludan entre ellos con reverencias y apretones de manos. 

¿A quién quiere engañar?, él no es así. Aunque esté disgustado no le sale ser grosero. Además, posiblemente el otro no tiene culpa de que esos dos no quieran pasar solos su primera cena en pareja. Se levanta despacio, dispuesto a saludar al cuarto comensal. 

-Este es mi amigo Dong Hae…

_No me jodas._

-…y este es… Perdona, no sé cómo te llamas.

Escucha hablar a Lee Teuk, cree que es él al menos, pero no sabe ni lo que dice. Sólo puede mirar al hombre que acaba de llegar y está de pie a su lado, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

Es la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos. El mismo hombre. Dong Hae.

Ha madurado, ha cambiado su pelo, su estilo al vestir… pero es él.

_Él._

_Dong Hae._

-Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre – escucha a Teuk de nuevo y aunque lo ha entendido, no puede emitir ni una palabra.

-Eh… ah, yo… eh… 

-Eun Hyuk – brama Kangin -, este retrasado se llama Eun Hyuk. Pero no te preocupes, a veces se le puede sacar a la calle y todo. 

-¡Soplapollas! –en el fondo agradece el ataque de Kangin porque lo ha hecho reaccionar y por fin ha dejado de comportarse como si fuera retrasado de verdad como dice su amigo.

Oye la risa de Donghae y regresa su atención a él.

-Encantado, Eun Hyuk. 

Estrecha su mano y todo se vuelve borroso. La sensación de calor y euforia que recorre su cuerpo sigue siendo la misma. ¿Cómo después de tantos años sigue sintiendo lo mismo frente a ese hombre? Ya no es aquel niño de quince años ni el chaval inexperto de veinte. Ahora tiene casi veintinueve, ha vivido mucho y considera que puede controlar su cuerpo y su mente como el hombre maduro que es. 

Pero Dong Hae le puede. Es una asignatura pendiente y no puede evitar regresar a aquellos recreativos y a aquella fiesta universitaria. La sensación es la misma, el deseo, los nervios y la atracción. Todo es igual.

-¿Nos sentamos, entonces? – dice Lee Teuk – Vamos a pedir algo de beber. 

Toman asiento, Dong Hae a su lado, tan cerca que siente electricidad estática en el espacio minúsculo que separa sus cuerpos. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y la ha dejado en el respaldo de la silla, así que tiene sus antebrazos desnudos a un centímetro de su mano. Siente tantos deseos de tocarlo…

-Así que tú eres Kangin. Teuk me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ya casi creía que no existías, te ha puesto por las nubes, ¿sabes?

-¡Hae, calla!

-¿En serio? – Kangin se ruboriza y mira a Teuk, todo un juego de miradas enamoradas que empieza a poner nervioso a Hyuk – No sé qué puede haberte contado de mí. Casi acabamos de… Bueno, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y he procurado portarme bien. Cuando pasen unos meses ya me dirás si sigue hablando bien de mí.

Todos ríen y el sonido de la risa de Hae le trae recuerdos dulces y amargos a la vez. Aquella noche, en la fiesta, sus besos y sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras ríen como tontos y…

-¡Hyuk!

-¡Qué, qué…!

-Hoy estás un poco ido, ¿no? – le reprocha Kangin – Digo que si quieres vino.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro – acerca su copa para que la llene, si es hasta el borde, mejor.

No quiere mirar a Dong Hae, sabe que si lo hace va a seguir haciendo el ridículo y se va a dar cuenta de que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. No está seguro, pero cree que no lo ha reconocido. 

Hae no ha cambiado demasiado pero lo encuentra más hombre, más curtido y mundano. Conserva la sonrisa fácil y el aire aniñado en sus gestos pero nada en él hace pensar en un niño.

Las ondas oscuras de su flequillo parecen estar llamándolo a gritos y se muere por meter los dedos allí y tirar con fuerza. Sus brazos se adivinan viriles y fuertes bajo la camisa, así como su espalda ancha y sus hombros firmes. Los años han convertido al niño que le enseñó a besar en un hombre perfecto.

Es una suerte que no le esté prestando atención, lo que corrobora su teoría de que no lo ha reconocido. Hace tiempo que dejó atrás el look platino, ahora está más natural, luciendo un color castaño que le favorece, y sabe que algo tan simple como el color del pelo puede hacer cambiar mucho a una persona. Eso y los años, claro, porque han pasado muchos.

En cierto modo eso le relaja. Es la misma sensación de aquella vez en la fiesta. Como empezar de cero. Pero ¿será capaz ahora de lanzarse a la conquista del que ha sido y es el amor de su vida? 

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que te conozco de algo – dice Donghae continuando su diálogo con Kangin - ¿del colegio, tal vez? ¿Dónde vives?

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo esa sensación. Del colegio no creo… supongo que te recordaría. No sé… ¿de qué barrio eres?

-De Jangsa-Dong. ¿Tú también?

A Hyuk le saltan todas las alarmas. Claro, esos dos se conocieron hace muchos años, cuando Kangin le propuso salir con un amigo y él aceptó. Si continúan por ahí no tardarán en atar cabos y…

-Lee Teuk, háblame de tu trabajo. Siempre he estado interesado en cómo funciona una compañía de… 

-No, yo no, pero estoy seguro de que te conozco – Kangin sigue hablando con Hae, ignorando sus intentos de distraer la atención del peligroso tema – Aunque tenía una tía que vivía allí, ahora que me acuerdo…

-¡Ah, me muero de hambre! ¿Pedimos ya? ¡Dónde está la carta! 

-¿Sí? Por qué zona. Tal vez la conozca.

-¡La carta, la carta! 

-Umm, ahora no recuerdo bien…

-¡Camarero, la carta! ¿No atiende nadie aquí o qué? 

-Ahora que lo dices, me resultas familiar. Es curioso, estoy casi seguro de haber hablado contigo antes. 

-¡COMEMOS O QUÉ!

Todos los ojos se posan en Hyuk. Lo miran como si estuviera loco pero al menos ha conseguido apartarlos del tema. 

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Hyuk? – le reprocha Kangin.

-Nada. Tengo hambre, es todo. – la disculpa suena infantil pero poco le importa.

-Pues venga, vamos a comer, a ver si recuperas la cordura y los modales. 

Como salidas de la nada, las cartas están de pronto en sus manos y cada uno se enfrasca en mirarlas a conciencia. Kangin y Teuk comentan lo que van a pedir, como una pareja de enamorados que piensa compartir plato. Definitivamente los envidia y mucho. Le encantaría hacer eso con Hae; pedir a medias un plato para compartir, que le dé con su propio tenedor a probar su comida y hacer él lo mismo. 

-¿Qué te apetece? Tiene todo muy buena pinta.

Da un salto en su silla al oír la voz de Hae, que se ha acercado a su oído para hacer el comentario. Aquella frase tan simple le pone muy nervioso, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta lo de compartir comida con él.

-¿Qué…? Ah, yo… A mí me gusta la comida picante. – dice sin pensar.

-¿Sí? Yo prefiero que no pique demasiado, la verdad. A ver… - repasa la lista de platos con un dedo mientras le muestra la carta y se acerca tanto a él que casi se apoya contra su brazo – El kimchi jigae es picante, ¿no?

-Sí, creo que pediré eso – Hyuk no quiere mirarlo, tiene la vista fija en su carta pero lo cierto es que todo le baila ante los ojos.

-Bien, yo prefiero carne – cierra su carta de golpe y la deja sobre la mesa -, es el mejor complemento para tu kimchi, así compartimos.

Duda que sea normal que eso lo haya puesto cachondo, pero es que lo ha dicho de una forma…

Intenta distraerse comparando pedidos con Kangin y Teuk. Como imaginaba, han decidido pedir algo para compartir. Sólo espera que no sean de los que se dan de comer el uno al otro o saldrá corriendo de allí.

Un rato después la mesa está repleta de comida. Kangin ha pedido como para un equipo de rugby completo así que casi no ha quedado nada en la carta que no esté delante de ellos en ese momento. Todo tiene muy buen aspecto y Hyuk descubre que realmente está hambriento. Empieza a comer prestándole atención sólo a lo que tiene delante, deleitado por el aroma y el festival visual que siempre es una mesa bien repleta de comida coreana. 

Como esperaba, Teuk y Kangin comparten comida pero no son demasiado evidentes. Kangin se esmera por seleccionar trozos de carne con el mejor aspecto y colocarlos en el plato de Teuk para que los coma. Éste responde siempre con un rubor en las mejillas, agradeciéndole el detalle de ofrecerle lo mejor de la mesa pero sin decirle en ningún momento que deje de hacerlo. Son tan pareja que da asco. 

Mientras, él se entrega a la gula y come de todo. Pica de cada plato un poco, acompañando al banchan. Y todo está delicioso. Tan entregado a la comida está que casi se le pasa por alto el momento en que Donghae pone sobre su cuchara llena de arroz un trozo de pulpo bañado en gochujang. Está a punto de metérselo en la boca, asombrado por la buena combinación de lo que tiene en la cuchara, cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Mira a Hae asombrado, luego a los otros dos para asegurarse de que no se han dado cuenta de nada y de nuevo a Hae, que le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Está picante, como a ti te gusta – le dice bajito.

Hyuk no puede hacer otra cosa que llevarse el cubierto a la boca, aún en las nubes, y deleitarse con el sabor que es doblemente bueno gracias a que ha sido Hae el que se lo ha dado. Podría ponerse a temblar de un momento a otro. O quizás ya lo está haciendo. 

Vuelve a llenar su cuchara, esperando…no, rezando, para que Hae vuelva a hacer lo mismo. Ser alimentado, en cierta forma, por él es una de las cosas más eróticas que ha sentido en su vida. 

Tal y como deseaba, Hae vuelve a ofrecerle un acompañamiento que coloca justo sobre la pequeña montaña de arroz. Con mucho cuidado, casi con cariño, el moreno deposita un poco de kimchi blanco sobre el banchan… y Hyuk se lo vuelve a llevar a la boca. La sensación es casi la misma que si se estuviera llevando a la boca al propio Dong Hae. 

Le recorre un escalofrío y traga con dificultad. No levanta la mirada de su plato, tiene miedo a encontrar los ojos de Hae y derretirse literalmente ante él.

-¿Está bueno? – la pregunta es melosa junto a su oído. 

-Mucho – Hyuk responde sin pensar y con el mismo tono que el moreno.

-Bien – susurra Hae -, ahora prueba esto.

Hyuk espera que coloque algo más sobre su cuchara pero no es eso lo que hace. Hae le lleva los palillos a la boca cargados con un trozo de pajeon de marisco pero no sabe si el orgasmo que siente entre los labios es por el sabor de la comida o porque ha sido él el que la ha llevado hasta allí.

Tiene que controlarse y lo sabe pero el “umm” le sale solo de entre los labios cerrados. Cierra los ojos y se derrite por dentro. Cuando se recupera, segundos después, se vuelve hacia Donghae y lo ve sonriendo, con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados. Daría todo lo que tiene por saber qué está pensando en ese momento.

-Es…está bueno… Gracias.

Se recompone como puede y se jura a sí mismo controlarse mejor la próxima vez, si la hay. Y espera que sí.

Por suerte Kangin y Teuk lo distraen con una conversación casual. Hablan del tiempo, de viajes y de televisión. Suficiente para mantenerlos entretenidos mientras cenan y evitar más momentos íntimos que lo pongan en evidencia.

La velada termina después de unas copas de soju. Lee Teuk se empeña en invitarlos a todos y se marchan prometiendo que para la próxima será él el invitado. 

-¿Cómo habéis venido? – pregunta Teuk en la puerta del restaurante.

-En taxi. No sabía si acabaría bebiendo esta noche y no quería coger el coche. ¿Y tú, Hyuk?

-He venido caminando. Me apetecía pasear un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nosotros hemos venido en coche. Podemos llevaros a casa o a tomar unas copas… o a donde sea. ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

Hyuk se acurruca dentro de su abrigo. Hace mucho frio esa noche y está a punto de nevar. Lo cierto es que después de la noche que ha pasado, lo que le apetece es volver a casa a darse cabezazos contra la mesa de la cocina, pero mira la cara suplicante de Kangin y sabe que no hará nada de eso. 

Su amigo le está pidiendo con la mirada que no se marche, debe tener planes para los que Hyuk es útil. Y sucumbe, claro. En el fondo es un blando que no sabe decirle que no a nada a su amigo.

-A dónde queráis – acaba diciendo -, por mí no hay problema.

-¡Bien! – a Kangin sólo le falta dar un saltito.

Unos minutos después Hae está parado en la acera, con el motor del coche en marcha, esperando que todos suban para arrancar. Hyuk intenta subir en la parte trasera pero Kangin se lo impide agarrándolo por el cuello del abrigo, como si fuera un cachorro, y tirando de él hacia afuera.

-Tú delante, nene – le dice de forma confidencial -. Aquí voy yo.

Le guiña un ojo y entra a la parte trasera junto a Teuk. El muy cabrón…

Hyuk no tiene más remedio que subir delante, junto a Hae. Conduce un imponente todoterreno negro con lunas tintadas, tan brillante y espectacular que parece sacado de una película.

-Ponte el cinturón – le dice antes de salir a la calzada e incorporarse al tráfico. 

No está muy pendiente de lo que pasa dentro del coche. Los otros tres charlan y se ríen, pero él mira por la ventana intentando olvidar que tiene a Hae al alcance de la mano, demasiado cerca para mantenerse tranquilo. 

Hae pone algo de música y escucha mientras ve pasar las calles una tras otras, luces y gente que quedan atrás mientras ellos se dirigen a algún sitio desconocido. 

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta de pronto sin mirar a los otros.

Nadie contesta, así que repite la pregunta.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vamos?

Se gira hacia el asiento trasero pero de inmediato regresa la vista al frente. Su amigo y su flamante novio están totalmente ausentes del mundo mientras se besan como si estuvieran solos en el coche. Teuk descansa las piernas sobre las de Kangin sin terminar de estar sentado en su regazo, aunque poco le falta. Se abrazan y se acarician apasionadamente, como la pareja de enamorados que son y que no pueden mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo.

Totalmente abochornado, mira hacia el conductor, que le devuelve una sonrisa mientras mira por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose la misma escena que Hyuk acaba de presenciar.

-Creo que lo mejor es llevarlos a casa, ¿no crees? Antes de que me estropeen la tapicería. 

Hyuk enrojece y asiente. No le apetece seguir siendo testigo de aquella demostración de amor libre. Sobre todo sintiéndose como se siente con Hae tan cerca. 

Hae conduce hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos de lujo, seguramente es donde vive Lee Teuk. En cuanto para frente a la puerta un hombre vestido con un traje de doble botonadura y una gorra se acerca a abrir la puerta pero él le hace señas para que no lo haga.

-Chicos, hemos llegado. Recomponeos un poco y salid antes de que el portero intente abrir la puerta de nuevo. 

La pareja le obedece y se separan a duras penas. Tardan unos minutos en ponerse bien la ropa, acomodarse el pelo alborotado y despedirse de ellos. Después se marchan juntos al interior del edificio. Esos dos van a pasar buena noche, piensa Hyuk. Y los envidia como no ha envidiado a nadie en su vida.

Sin mediar palabra, Hae arranca de nuevo y se ponen en marcha. No es hasta un rato después que Hyuk se da cuenta de que no sabe a dónde van… y de que se han quedado solos.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Hyuk no sabe qué contestar. Por un lado quiere quedarse con él y por otro quiere salir corriendo. Si estuviera seguro de lo que hacer…

-Vale – contesta con poca firmeza -. Te indicaré el camino.

No hablan en todo el trayecto. Hae tararea e interpreta exageradamente las canciones que suenan en el equipo del coche y Hyuk sonríe al escucharlo. Se sigue comportando como un niño nervioso y le agrada que así sea. Llegan a su casa antes de lo que desea.

-Aquí es – le dice quitándose el cinturón -. Muchas gracias. Lo he pasado bien. Buenas noches.

-¿No me invitas a subir? – la pregunta de Hae lo deja congelado saliendo del coche. 

-Eh… ¿quieres subir? – le pregunta como si eso fuera poco probable.

-Claro. 

Cierra el coche y lo acompaña hasta su piso. Abre la puerta intentando recordar si lo tiene recogido o lo dejó todo tirado como de costumbre. Normalmente no arregla el apartamento hasta que se le pierde el mando de la tele entre la ropa que deja en el sofá. 

-Disculpa el desorden – le dice cuando aún no ha abierto la puerta -, no soy muy ordenado que digamos y… 

-No te preocupes, yo también vivo solo. Sé de lo que hablas.

Por fortuna el piso no está demasiado mal. Aún hay sitio en el sofá para sentarse y sobre la mesa sólo hay un par de latas de cerveza y un envoltorio de un pastelito de chocolate. 

-Siéntate donde puedas. ¿Quieres una cerveza? No sé si tendré otra cosa… ¿Qué te apetece?

Le habla desde la cocina mientras se quita el abrigo y la bufanda. Rebusca por los muebles algo que ofrecerle de acompañamiento con la bebida pero no tiene gran cosa.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a hacer la compra – grita para que Hae le escuche desde el salón -, pero creo que tengo unos cacahuetes o algo… ¡Joder!

Se sorprende de encontrar a Hae justo a su espalda cuando se gira. También se ha quitado el abrigo y parece tenso y concentrado mientras lo mira muy serio.

-Me has asustado – se queja Hyuk.

-Olvida los cacahuetes.

-Era por acompañar la cerveza. Si no te apetece…

-Olvida la cerveza también.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que querías…

Hae se acerca mucho, demasiado, y lo acorrala contra el fregadero.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí… claro – Hae está tan cerca que tiene que echar el cuerpo hacia atrás para no rozarlo.

-¿Cuántas primeras veces me has regalado, Eun Hyuk?

Se queda sin palabras. No entiende… 

-¿Qué…? 

-Tú – continúa Hae sujetándole la barbilla – me dejaste besarte aquella noche, ¿lo recuerdas? – Hyuk se estremece y Hae sonríe satisfecho -. Sí, lo recuerdas. Fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad? No me engañaste. Yo fui el primero – acerca el rostro al suyo y continúa hablando -. Y luego, años después… También fui el primero entonces, ¿no es cierto, Hyuk? – la respiración entrecortada del castaño hace que su pecho suba y baje acelerado, rozando a Donghae -. Lo recuerdo todo. No tan claramente como me gustaría, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo la sensación de tenerte en mis brazos por segunda vez. Tus besos y tus caricias… Tu entrega… 

-Por favor – suplica Hyuk apretando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Hyuk? Pídeme lo que quieras. Me regalaste tus dos primeras veces más preciadas y yo las he guardado en mi corazón como un tesoro. Estoy en deuda contigo. Tú me entregaste tus labios, tu cuerpo, y yo… Te daré lo que me pidas, ahora mismo, aquí mismo. Sólo pide. 

Estaba pletórico, hecho un flan, excitado por completo, todo a la vez. ¡Se acordaba de él! De todo. Lo había reconocido desde el principio. No sabía si dar saltos de felicidad o darle un puñetazo por tenerlo comiéndose la cabeza toda la noche. Aunque de lo que tiene ganas de verdad es de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de…

-Hazme el amor – le pide intentando no ser grosero ni demasiado lanzado.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? 

Hae le rodea la cintura con un brazo y lo trae hacia su cuerpo.

-No – responde Hyuk sorprendiéndose a sí mismo -. No es eso lo que quiero de ti. Bueno, sí, pero no lo que de verdad deseo.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas, Eun Hyuk? – ronronea Hae contra su cuello.

-Que no desaparezcas más de mi vida.

La mirada de Hae le quema. No sabe si sus ojos muestran pasión o ternura, no lo conoce tan bien, pero lo que ve en ellos le enciende el corazón hasta sentir que le quema dentro del pecho. Cree ver en ellos lo que parecen lágrimas contenidas. 

Siempre pensó que si alguna vez volvía a ver a Donghae toda aquella lujuria que le provoca su simple recuerdo haría que su encuentro fuera apasionado pero no es nada de eso lo que le pasa por la cabeza ahora mismo. Lo tiene delante, casi tan alterado como él por el encuentro, nervioso y con los ojos vidriosos, y lo único que quiere hacer es abrazarlo, sentirlo, simplemente.

Le toca la cara, acaricia sus mejillas, y Hae cierra los ojos como si no pudiera creérselo. Acerca el rostro a esa mano dulce y temblorosa que lo acaricia, estrechando el contacto. 

-¿De verdad eres tú? – le pregunta Hyuk - ¿De verdad estás aquí conmigo?

-Soy yo – Hae le coge una mano y la lleva hasta su pecho -. Escucha, ¿lo oyes? ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Hyuk asiente temblando, notando el fuerte latido contra la palma -. Está así por ti, ha estado así toda la noche, deseando desbocarse del todo. Ahora no puedo controlarlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. 

-No lo hagas – susurra Hyuk -. No lo hagas nunca.

Dicen que la memoria se alimenta de todos los sentidos. No sólo recuerda lo que ve o lo que escucha, también los olores y los sabores…Miles de recuerdos envuelven a Hyuk en cuanto sus labios se tocan. Su sabor es el mismo de entonces, su cerebro lo reconoce de inmediato y lo hace retroceder en el tiempo de forma mágica. 

El recorrido de sus manos por la piel del cuello, crispada y febril, despierta sensaciones ya vividas, aunque no olvidadas. Están todas ahí, bajo su piel, aletargadas esperando lo que las devuelva a la vida. 

Hae tiene esa llave mágica que abre sus sentidos, que desentierra todo lo que suponía olvidado. Es como regresar al hogar después de un largo viaje. Todo es familiar, querido, añorado.

Es fácil entregarse. Hae es cuidadoso y dulce y no fuerza la situación, tan sólo deja que lo que los une se recomponga después de tanto tiempo, cada pieza en su lugar, encajando como un rompecabezas. En un momento se están desnudando mientras caminan a trompicones hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de abrazarse y al siguiente están enredados entre brazos y piernas, tumbados en la cama, dejando la impronta de sus cuerpos grabada sobre el otro.

No queda un trozo de piel que acariciar, ni hueco por escondido que esté que besar. Sudor, jadeos, promesas, risas y pasión. Repiten sus nombres sólo para poder saborearlo en la boca, se dicen cosas obscenas sin avergonzarse, directos y descarados.

Pero saben que eso no es sólo sexo. Hay algo más, mucho más. Hyuk puede verlo en los ojos de Hae mientras éste se hunde en su cuerpo y lo sostiene como si fuera una joya preciosa. Y él no puede hacer otra cosa que recibirlo, entregarse y esperar que la lágrima que le corre por la mejilla no lo asuste. 

Y no lo hace. Hae sólo la recoge con sus labios y lo besa, traspasándole el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Sólo cuando llegan al clímax puede ver que el sabor salubre no es sólo suyo porque Hae también llora, abrazándolo tan fuerte que siente que la piel se le va a quedar marcada para siempre.

Se quedan así, enlazados cuerpo a cuerpo, agotados y satisfechos, felices de haberse encontrado de nuevo. Sienten que están continuando su historia justo donde la dejaron y por eso es tan fácil, por eso se duermen el uno en brazos del otro sintiéndose cómodos y queridos.

La noche es larga e intensa, mil veces más se entregan y se olvidan de todo. Mil veces más se hacen promesas y se susurran palabras de amor, hasta que el amanecer los sorprende derrotados pero felices, aún formando un solo ser. 

Hyuk despierta lentamente. Abre los ojos y de inmediato nota que le duele todo. Está a punto de quejarse pero recuerda todo lo que han hecho esa noche, cada postura y cada esfuerzo, y sonríe para sí. No puede quejarse de eso. Nunca.

Recuerda a su amante y lo busca entre las sábanas pero sólo encuentra la tela tibia y arrugada donde debería estar el hombre al que ama.

-¡No, otra vez no! 

Olvida que tiene la mitad de los músculos del cuerpo machacados e ignora el dolor que producen al levantarse de la cama de un salto. Si Hae ha desaparecido de nuevo…

Sale al salón pero no está allí. En el baño tampoco. Hasta que al fin lo encuentra en la cocina. Lleva su ropa de la noche anterior pero lleva la camisa abierta y por fuera del pantalón. No deja que la imagen de su pecho escultural lo distraiga y va hasta él.

-Me habías asustado, pensaba que me habías… Que te habías marchado.

Hae se gira olvidando lo que estaba haciendo en la encimera y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Marcharme? ¿A dónde? No se me ocurre un lugar mejor en el que estar que aquí contigo. – vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes y le ofrece a Hyuk un vaso - ¿Zumo de naranja? Llevo una hora exprimiendo naranjas mientras tú duermes como un lirón, si me dices ahora que no te gusta…

-No, me encanta – Hyuk le quita el vaso de la mano y lo bebe de un trago – Ah, delicioso. Se nota que lo has preparado tú porque me ha sabido a gloria.

Hae se ruboriza y sonríe. Está adorable así, despeinado y colorado hasta las cejas. 

-¿Quieres algo más? – le ofrece un plato con tostadas a las que ha quitado la corteza y ha recortado en forma de corazón – Es demasiado, ¿verdad? Soy un moñas.

-No, eres un amor. Nadie me había hecho tostadas con forma de corazón. Me encantan. Vamos a comerlas juntos antes de que se enfríen.

Toman café y zumo con las tostadas. Ríen y se besan de vez en cuando, tan compenetrados que no parece que lleven años sin verse. Más bien parece que estén viviendo juntos desde hace tiempo. Tal vez eso quiera decir algo. 

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa – dice Hae de pronto y sale corriendo al salón. Vuelve en un minuto.

Trae la cartera en la mano, la cual abre y registra hasta encontrar algo que saca con cuidado. Pone un trozo de papel plastificado junto al plato de Hyuk y no dice nada.

-No puede ser…

Hyuk no puede creer lo que ve. El trozo de papel no es otra cosa que el número que llevaba en aquella fiesta, el cartelito con el número 35. Por el reverso está el compañero de éste, el otro número 35 que los unió como pareja.

-¿Has guardado esto todos estos años? – le pregunta con asombro.

-Así es. Me ha traído suerte.

Eunhyuk no puede creerlo, no esperaba algo así. Quiere comérselo a besos y es lo que piensa hacer.

-¿Quieres oír una historia? – le pregunta Hae interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Es guarra?

-¡No!

-Pues entonces luego – Hyuk intenta besar de nuevo a Hae pero éste se lo impide entre risas.

-¡Pero quiero contártelo!

-Vaaaale. Venga, cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas este día? – agita los números y Hyuk asiente -. Te vi entrar, ¿sabes? De lejos, nada más verte supe que eras tú. Casi me muero. Te vi vacilar hasta que pegaste tu número en tu ropa y recé para que fueras mi pareja. Me acerqué cuanto pude para verlo pero me llevé una desilusión al ver que no, no eras mi pareja.

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si…

-Me fui a buscar al tío que te había tocado hasta que lo encontré. Era uno de mi facultad, un imbécil. Estaba medio borracho intentando camelarse a un chico que no tendría más de dieciséis años. Me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta, entre el bullicio, y le di el cambiazo. Su número por el mío. 

No puede creerlo. Y él pensando todos estos años que el destino había hecho magia aquel día.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que lo hicieras. No sabes cuánto. 

Hae no lo rechaza cuando se lanza a su cuello y lo besa con pasión. Es el hombre de su vida, no puede remediarlo.

-Volvamos a la cama – le dice en tono meloso.

Hae sólo se levanta de su silla y coge a Hyuk en brazos, sus piernas rodeando la cintura del moreno, sujeto a su cuello con ambos brazos para no caer. Pero sabe que Hae no lo dejaría caer jamás. 

Pierde la cuenta de las veces que le dice que lo quiere y las veces que Hae se lo dice a él, así como los besos que se dan, las caricias que se regalan y las veces que se entregan el uno al otro hasta acabar agotados. Tienen años que recuperar y se sienten capaces de hacerlo en un solo día.

Pero hay tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de hacer realidad las promesas que se han hecho como planes de futuro, hay tiempo para todo. Hae no se le va a volver a escapar. Es suyo, para siempre.

#### Fin


End file.
